thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Carter Valdez
Carter Valdez is the District 9 Female Tribute whose district partner is Michel Twobellies. She is not finished. She's in my second generation tributes. Carter Valdez was created by WiressFan21, so don't use her without my permission. Basic Information Name: Carter Valez Age: 14 District: 9 Gender: Male/Female (if in normal form, female; if in evil form, male) Personality: Weapons: Backstory: Apparently, they don't trust me into writing my own backstory. Nobody ever believes me, just because I have two different personalities, two different faces. Just because I'm bipolar and, technically, am two different people. It's as if I'm different. But isn't that a good thing? That I'm different? Excuse me if I'm wrong, but I remember a little saying that it's better to be different than to be the same as someone else. Carter's Medical Record : Client: Carter Valdez : Gender: Unknown. In a calm form, acts like a female. However, whenever randomly gets angry or changes emotion abruptly, acts like a bulky male. : Disease: Bipolar Disorder : Description: Patient shows abnormal signs of changing personalities by the mood of the conversation. In regular form, acts more like a feminine personal. She constantly wears a headband, much to her other forms dismay. Wears earring in right ear, with the side of her face being pale. Usually, when in this form, she keeps a nice, happy mood. However, she randomly changes from her normal form to evil form, even without someone angering her. : In the "evil" form, as we've classified it since that side of her face is a shade of blue with a scratch on her cheek. When in this form, he acts very manly, angering most people. Usually, when in this form. Her eye changes color to red as she becomes very bloodthirsty and wants major blood. Changing from her evil form to the normal form happens randomly. Even if she's in the midst of a conversation, yelling a lot and just a very angry, she will randomly become happy. : Ever time she/he changes, she can't remember what happening when in the other form, only what happened in the previous form. For example, if she was injured in her normal form, he wouldn't figure out he was injured until he felt the pain and wouldn't know what happened. Carter's Capitol Record : Carter Valdez seems to be a very abnormal person. When she was born, she was supposed to be a conjoined twin with a boy, something quite odd. However, after her birth, she was made into one person out of the two people her body was supposed to be combined with. Half of her face is blue from this, the other half is regular. Her entire body is like this. : Growing up, Carter was known to be an extremely huge treat on the street. During trial for the murder of Capitol millionars, she was given only 46% fault, since her lawyer was very good. Plus, multiple clips of the video showed the men were taunting Carter and literally stated, "Kill us!" although meant to be sarcastic. After stabbing these people, nobody seemed to care about her and would avoid her. : When Carter was 13, she went on a major bipolar attack. Every minute, she seemed to change her personality and she went insane. A bunch of Peacekeepers had to drug her before bringing her to a detention center. However, prior to the awaiting trial, Carter volunteered for the Hunger Games when she was 14. The trial was still held, but instead, they changed it so that her punishment was to go into the Hunger Games. If she won, then she'll be able to come back home and get any necessary help. Category:District 9 Category:Males Category:Females Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:14 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Volunteer